Secretive Stan
by HugsandBugsSmileyface
Summary: Kyle thinks that Stan might be cheating on him. He couldn't be further from the truth. What is it that Stan is planning? Read to find out. Style. Fluffiness inside. Rated T. One-Shot.


A/N: Hello. I got a new computer and I love this thing! I just have to get used to the new keyboard.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

...

Kyle and Stan. The PERFECT couple. The Golden Couple. That's what they were called throughout high school. They were inseparable. They've never been able to let one another out of their sight. Kyle and Stan still had their weekly sleepovers, up until the day they moved out of their parents' house and into a really small apartment of their own. Together. So it was almost like having a sleepover 24/7, except for the sex and the kissing and the cuddling and whatnot.

Next week was their 5th anniversary of being together. They were now 21, and Kyle looked just like he had when he was a teenager- small, curly haired red head with a thin body and a timid nature. Stan on the other hand was somewhat muscular, well built with a great body. His black hair grew out some, and he now had bangs that he continually brushed out of his face.

Stan was being a bit reclusive though lately, and even started going out of his way to ignore Kyle completely. Kyle was deeply hurt by this, so he asked Kenny to try and talk to Stan about it. Kenny agreed and, when Kyle went out to buy groceries one day, sat down to talk to Stan.

"What's up with you?" Kenny asked, eying Stan suspiciously.

"What'dyou mean?" Stan raised an eyebrow.

"You've been completely ignoring Kyle lately. What's up?"

Stan sighed.

...

"So that's it."

"Wow. I can't believe it."

"You can't tell him."

"I won't. But..."

"No buts. Promise me."

"...I promise."

...

Kyle couldn't get anything from Kenny about the matter, other than a "don't worry about it. It probably isn't that bad. He wouldn't tell me anything."

Kyle had a vague suspicion that Kenny was lying to him.

One night when Kyle woke up to go to the bathroom, he noticed that Stan wasn't in bed. He used the bathroom, then tiptoed downstairs to see Stan was on the phone with someone.

"I know, Charlie." Stan was saying.

_Who the fuck is Charlie? _Kyle asked, a bit jealous.

"I know. I'm going to do it soon. I've been putting it off for too long. Making excuses as to why I haven't already done it already."

_Do what soon?_

"I just hope I don't make Kyle cry."

_Why would I...?_

"...uh huh, yeah. I know. Yea, I can't wait to meet you again...uh huh...Are you kidding? It's all I've been thinking about."

_Stan...you...you can't be...cheating on me?..._

"Yes, okay. Tomorrow night...I know. I'm obsessed. I'll pick you up...bye Charlie."

Kyle quickly turned around and ran back up the stairs. He quickly got back into bed and closed his eyes. He felt the mattress move, signaling that Stan had gotten back into bed, and let a few drops of tears hit his side of the bed. He wasn't going to let Stan see him cry.

...

Today was a Saturday, and Stan was out with that person after telling Kyle that he was going to go over to Kenny's. But Kyle'd heard him on the phone last night. He knew better. But Kyle just muttered a "yeah. Be safe." and Stan left. Kyle took this opportunity to be extremely stealthy, snooping through Stan's things. Normally they left each other's stuff alone, but Kyle needed answers.

Kyle opened the table drawer near their bed and began going through it. He normally never did this, unless he needed to. This was one of those times. The bedside table on the other side was Kyle's, the one he was going through now, was Stan's. Kyle hated going through Stan's stuff, but he was so desperate to find out what was going on.

There wasn't much in the drawers, a few papers on top, maybe something for his work, but when Kyle pulled them aside, his heart dropped as he saw what he was holding.

It was an apartment guide, one of those little publications that had all the local apartments and houses available for rent or purchace. Kyle flipped through it, and he felt a sharp pain stab his heart when he saw Stan had circled some of them in green, with a few red X's on some others that it looked like he'd seriously been considering. Kyle's hurt was clear on his face. Stan was going to leave him and get a place all on his own.

_So that's it? He wants to call it quits and move out without saying a word? Without TRYING to fix whatever problems we're having? He's throwing away 5 years of being with me. _Kyle thought, clutching the apartment guide in his hands. He couldn't help it. Tears began to well up in his eyes and he stared at the little booklet in his hands. When was Stan going to do it? If they're going to break up, they should just do it so there's more time to get over it, to move on.

Kyle's face was soaked with tears.

_But I don't want to move on from him._

Kyle had put back the guide where he'd found it, sighing. He knew it was cliché, but he went downstairs into the kitchen anyway and grabbed a bucket of chocolate ice cream they had and sat down in front of the television set while watching a sad movie. He cried and shoveled ice cream into his mouth. His phone rang and he looked down to see it was Stan calling him. He let it ring. Soon after, the ping that let him know that he had a voicemail went off, along with a text message.

Staying at Kenny's for the night. Don't wait up, babe. it read.

Stan didn't come home that night.

...

Stan entered the house to find Kyle asleep on the couch the next morning with an empty tub of chocolate ice cream and a blue screen on the television. He looked down at his boyfriend and smiled. He was so cute when he was asleep.

"Kyle. Hey, Kyle. Wake up."

"Mmnnn..." Kyle moaned and shifted in his sleep.

Stan chuckled and tried again.

"Stan?..." Kyle muttered, looking up.

"Good morning to you too, sleepy-head." Stan smiled at his boyfriend.

"What...what time is it?" Kyle muttered.

"Just after nine." Stan replied, sitting down on the couch.

Kyle groaned and shut his eyes. "I'm going back to sleep." he said.

Stan smiled. "No you're not." he told him.

Kyle looked up at Stan. "What are you talking about?"

"You're going to get up. I want to go somewhere. I have something I need to do that...I've been putting off, because it never seemed like the right time. Get dressed and get in the car. We're going out somewhere."

Kyle stiffened. This was it. Stan was going to break up with him. At least he was doing it now, but Kyle's heart constricted. It was too soon. He didn't want to break up yet. Not now.

Not ever.

But, he did what Stan asked him to do and got dressed.

"Where are we going?" Kyle asked.

"Somewhere we can talk." Stan said.

Kyle nodded and Stan started the car up, backing out of the driveway and away from the house. They drove for a while in silence, Kyle becoming more and more upset and paranoid, wondering where he was going to go, what he was going to do. Would he go back to his parents? Get his own place? Or was Stan the one that was going to move out? He certainly had a few apartments circled.

They came to a halt at a place they were both very familiar with. Stark's Pond. Kyle smiled. This was where they first became a couple. Guess it's fitting that this is where it would end too.

They got out and sat on a bench near the pond. Stan looked at Kyle and sighed.

"Kyle...we've been dating for quite awhile now, and...you know, when you're with someone for this long, people...well, they drift apart."

Kyle let tears fall that he didn't know were behind his eyes. He knew it.

"But us...I think that we've just grown closer together. You're my everything. Kyle, this is the place where we began a new journey together. I wanted this to be the place where we shared our next journey." Kyle was still crying, but looked at Stan in puzzlement.

His heart dropped when instead of Stan breaking up with him, fell to one knee and produced a beautiful ring.

"Marry me, Kyle." Stan said, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

It wasn't a question, because there was only one answer.

"Yes." Kyle breathed, crying tears of joy now- all fears of being left for some Charlie character completely forgotten. Kyle started to laugh.

"What?" Stan asked.

"I...I thought that you...were breaking up with me to be with someone else." Kyle cried harder.

Stan's eyes widened. "WHAT?! What on earth would give you that idea?" Stan asked.

Kyle sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Well...I...I heard you talking to some guy named Charlie and...then you lied about going to Kenny's and...well...I found the catalog in the bedroom and thought...you wanted to move out." Kyle simply cried harder, wiping his eyes every few seconds.

Stan smirked.

"Well, first off, Charlie is a girl. Secondly, I was talking to her about getting an engagement ring. Her father owns a jewelry store and she said that she could give me a discount."

Kyle laughed. He'd been way off.

"Thirdly, yes, I do want to move out. But I want to take you with me. I want to start a family with you, baby. We can't adopt kids with that mess of an apartment that we live in now...How could you even for one minute think that I was going to leave you for someone else? There's no one else. There never will BE anyone else. All I want is you."

Kyle cried harder.

Stan scooped him up in his arms and kissed his fiancée.

Kyle had never been so happy to have been wrong.

...

A/N: What's up? Just a little one-shot for my new computer.


End file.
